


Fears and other feelings

by nasinix



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Case Fic, Child Abuse, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Gen, Illustrated, Illustrations, Paris Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasinix/pseuds/nasinix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris, 1826. Thenardier family arrived to city , avoiding old debts. Young Eponine meet severe officer Javert at one rainy evening...<br/>Graphic story of  Eponine&Javert relations during a years.</p><p>* I need beta for this project - english is not my native language. If you can help me with it and want to see this story first - write me, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fears and other feelings

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> This is first 2 pages of first chapter. I will end chapter after beta-reading and editing.  
> I am not sure, but may be this story will have tag Javert\Eponine later.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very welcomed:)


End file.
